Akatsuki no Tenshi
by purehaku
Summary: No longer weak,Sakura is now known as Akatsuki's Dark Angel.Her beauty,wit&power lure enemies to their end.& as she returns to Konoha,hearts will fall in diff. ways sasunejigaaitaXsakura pairings
1. one

Author's Note: By now, I should have written the next chapters for my other stories but this one seems to be a pretty good one to start with. Major pairing are: sasuXsaku, nejiXsaku,garraXsaku,itaXsaku.not pretty obvious from the start but it'll soon come out clear. So anyway, I hope you like this one and please review. :) I hope the title is right. Tenshi means 'angel' so you now have an idea of what the title means.

**Akatasuki no Tenshi**

The hot midday sun was as scorching as ever and the ground was emanating its heat. A few people walk the dusty streets, more likely looking for a perfect place to shelter and grab a bite for the day's lunch.

And in one of the popular food houses there , yelling and laughing topped with bottles of sake were all mixed together that it was impossible to understand each other. One group however comprising of five men were busy having a debate.

"She has killed another one. Seven in a month's total."

The sound of hiccups and grumbles erupted in their table. "Tsubame, five more sake. I tell you, that she's a devil in disguise. And working for Akatsuki doubles that."

"That's why her name aptly describes her my friends." Said one of the peers, busily shuffling cards and throwing them to the others. "Loser pays all."

"Ah, of course, the Angel of Akatsuki."

"The Dark Angel of Akatsuki." Corrected the other one as he smoked his cigarette and looked at his cards. "You shuffle really bad." He grunted.

"No one ever lived to tell what she looked like anyway. But some say she's really beautiful. The new form of a geisha."

A roar of laughter followed the statement as they gulp more of their sake. "A real angel. You're lured to her like a fish." One emphasized as he continued his story. "But the way she kills and her thirst for blood, ah… that's how she becomes dark. A beautiful face clouded by darkness."

"If she's that good in fighting, how much better if she was in bed?" their comrade joked as the others playfully laughed at his comment. Oblivious to the fact that by the door stood two cloaked figures, their heads adorned by their straw hat.

The sound of the small bells hanging on their straw hat resonated in the food house. Hearing it, the noise slowly subsided as the customers looked at the door. Upon realizing who the people were, they slowly bowed down their heads and talked in hush tones as they saw the trademark black cloak with read clouds.

"Akatsuki…"

"Quiet, they might get angry."

"Just eat you morons and pretend we didn't see them."

The two strode to an empty table with their heads bowed down. The taller one took the liberty of providing the nearest empty chair for his companion. And as they wait for their companion, the taller one rove his eyes around and then turned his attention to his partner.

Underneath the starw hat, two pairs of sharingan eyes shone with much interest.

"Ah…tenshi, if I know too well, everyone's been talking about you."

The latter looked up slowly, her pink lips forming into a sly smile. "I shouldn't be flattered, Itachi-sensei."

"No need for formalities anymore tenshi, after all, I've been calling you by either your name and the word tenshi. Isn't that enough for you to treat me the same?" He whispered in such husky voice as his eyes stare at the woman underneath that straw hat.

He could tell she wasn't feeling uncomfortable. "Hai, Iatchi-sem…Itachi-kun…"

A shivering waiter came back with their orders and quickly left without saying anything.

They ate in a quiet manner for the whole 20 minutes. And after they were done, Itachi stood up and threw money on the table. "We're leaving."

And as they slowly walked towards the exit, the group of five men tried to hold down one of their soberly drunk companion as he stood up groggily and caught the attention of our two Akatsuki members.

"Tell your angel I want her badly…let me judge if she's that beautiful and good. I'll teach her a thing or two about being a woman…in bed!" he bellowed, following it with a cheery drunken laugh.

The two cloaked companions stopped dead in their tracks. The other customers, wary of what deadly thing might happen quickly left using the kitchen door area.

Itachi's companion slowly turned around and said with her head bowed down. "I take requests seriously but under a hefty price." She said as she slowly unbuttoned her cloak.

Itachi could only smile as he steps back and watch the view from a corner. "Tenshi, are you sure you want to do this?"

The black cloak fell to the floor a curved body of a young woman, dressed in a mesh top revealing her small black piece of clothing covering her chest and a small black skirt hugging her legs with black leggings underneath it.

"You should consider this a pleasure." Her sweet voice hounding the drunken man. "But doing you favor requires you to be much more powerful than me…" she added, removing the straw hat and revealing her long pink hair and her emerald eyes fixed on the man.

With her speed and agility, in a blink of an eye she reappeared behind the man. "It was a pleasure meeting you." She whispered as she ran a hand on his back. Her eyes looking for that exact spot for death.

"Sayonara."

The man immediately fell on the floor while his comrades hid their fear. She smiled and tucked a strand of pink hair behing her ear. "I'll let you live. Tell everyone what you saw. Nobody makes fun of Akatsuki. Take heed of whatever you say about the Angel of Akatsuki. I am their prized princess. I am not to be toyed with by any man or anyone for that matter."

The witnesses were speechless.

"Take note of every word I said." She added, giving them a smile of an innocent young maiden. "I do hope we wouldn't see each other soon."

Once again cloaked and the beauty of her face concealed by the straw hat, she followed Itachi outside.

"You were too soft on them Sakura. Now that you've finally decided to blow your cover, the news could easily be spread back to Konoha." Itachi said as they headed to the forest.

"You should've given thoughts about your actions and the consequences it will bring." Sakura walked quietly beside him. She could tell he was not impressed.

"It's okay, Itachi-kun. After all my next mission will be three weeks from now. I'll be heading back to Konoha tomorrow."

Itachi slyly smiled and once again Sharingan eyes were focusing on her. "Revenge is bitter sweet my tenshi."

Sakura raised her head and revealed her green eyes with determination. "They will expect the weak Sakura but they'll never guess what they're in for."

* * *

It was a windy day at Konoha, so Naruto came up with the idea of having noodles at the infamous Ichiraku Ramen House to treat everyone.

"Isn't it great? We're given a 2 weeks vacation before our Anbu mission. Time to stock up on ramen!" Naruto gleefully exclaimed as he slurped on his ramen.

"I thought you'll be spending time with Hinata." Kiba said, sitting down next to the noisy blonde. "You baka, don't make her wait for you again."

"Ah, of course! I'll be spending time with my Hinata-chan."

Shikamaru soon came wearing his jounin vest. It was years ago when he was appointed as an Anbu but refused and stayed as a jounin. No one really knew why.

"Hey Naruto. You sure you're paying for us? I actually didn't bring any money." He sat down beside Kiba and yawned. "I want to sleep."

Naruto turned his head up and looked at the clock. "Where's Sasuke and Neji?" he asked, followed by Lee entering the ramen house.

"You know Neji, he's probably training more." Rock Lee answered, looking at what Naruto's eating. "I'll have one like this please."

"That stupid Sasuke. You know, now that he's an Anbu, I can't help thinking that he's becoming more and more like Kakashi." Naruto grunted.

He was answered by his companions' nods.

* * *

Finally deciding to call the training off for now, Neji grabbed his towel and remembered Naruto's offer for free ramen. "Ramen's good for today…" he thought as he grabbed his bag, heading for a nearest restroom where he could change.

The air was beginning the feel chilly so he surmised it might rain soon. "Better hurry." After all, a good offer was never to be resisted.

Up ahead, Neji could see a figure walking towards him. They soon met and the figure, apparently a woman, gave him a smile.

"Of all people, I didn't think I would meet first Hyuuga Neji."

He studied her appearance. Who was she? The long pink hair braided to perfection. Her cheerful green eyes greeting him. "You look familiar." He said as he continued his walk. The woman stood by his side, a few inches shorter than him. "Of course I am. I didn't realize I've been gone for that long."

Picking up on what she said, Neji stopped and turned to her. "Sakura?" How come he never thought of it? Probably because he never knew her that much but the trademark pink hair and jade eyes? He felt stupid for missing that.

"Where have you been? Naruto and all of them are actually worried for you. I find your decision very brave on your part."

She smiled back. "Leaving Konoha made me stronger."

Her statement made an impact on Neji's mind. _She's changed…_ he thought as they resumed their walk. "I'm meeting the others at Ichiraku's. They'll be surprised if you come."

She giggled and hugged his arms like they've known each other to well for comfort. "I can't wait to hear what they'll say." The tone of her voice and the look in her eyes increased Neji's curiousity .

* * *

A few minutes after Chouji and Sasuke arrived, Neji peeked in to see his peers. "Sorry to be late." He said, looking outside to see Sakura waiting to be introduced. She looked like an eight-year-old child waiting to be greeted a happy birthday.

"Hey Neji, why don't you sit down and order now before Naruto orders for more?" Chouji exclaimed as their race for food moves on.

"Naruto leads by 2 bowls versus Chouji." Kiba yelled enthusiastically.

"I have someone with me."

The group all looked at Neji with puzzlement. "Is Hinata with you?" Naruto asked. "I thought Shino said he'll be going somewhere tonight." Kiba added, slumping back down beside Naruto.

Neji made way as his companion entered. Naruto's mouth dropped open while everyone else were surprised. "How is everything Naruto-kun?"

The familiar voice was inevitably Sakura's and Sasuke knew this at once. Quickly turning his gaze to the entrance. He was greeted by Sakura's warm smile and a well fit dress curving around her body.

"Naruto idiot, stop drooling. I'll tell Hinata." Kiba said, knocking Naruto's head with a bowl.

"And where have you been? We've been looking for you for years and you just came now?" Naruto reprimanded Sakura like the brother he has always been for her.

Sakura laughed. "Stories are for later. I just dropped by to check on you guys since Neji told me he'd be meeting you here. Well then, see you guys later. I need to find an apartment." Lokking back at Neji, she smiled again.

"Arigatou."

Sasuke clenched his fist as he followed her outside. Grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, his inquisitive eyes looked for answers. "What happened to you? You're so foolish for leaving us like that."

Sakura's smile faltered as she faced him. "I've found my purpose. I'm back here to amuse myself."

Sasuke stepped back. The woman speaking in front of him…it wasn't the Sakura he knew. "Amuse?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the wall, her face looking up at Sasuke's own. "Do you think that I came back here for you Sasuke-kun?" she said in a melodic voice as she ran a playful finger on her hair.

Damn it, she looks tempting.

"Sakura…"

In a snap of a finger, the vixen he just saw seconds ago became childlike in glee. "I should be off now." She said at last as she walked away from him.

Deep inside Sasuke's mind, he was attracted to this new Sakura.

And while everyone is finally eating, Neji's interest and curiousity continued to increase. It was obvious she was stronger. A fighter. One looking for revenge. A dark purpose hidden under a beautiful mask. "I must know…" he murmured as he was served with his ramen.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like it guys! Pls review and tell me what you think please. :) and yeah, check out my other fics. Ja ne Ü 


	2. two

I never expected that much reviews. Thank you very much for reading. The reviews are all really constructive criticism and I just wanna say thank you! Also, i would like to say thank you to m y new co-editor/writer xxMinaxx! pulls Mina hiding in a closet we're now the "bestest" e-mail buddies! this is of course, dedicated to her... gives Mina a chibi hug yay! now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

* * *

Two:

Willing her feet to go in fast pace, she sped on the rooftops of Konoha with great agility. In the dead of the night, she was nothing more but a mere breeze. The night was cold, and the full moon was hidden by a tuft of dark cloud hovering over it. It was a serene normal night, perfect for Sakura to meet up with Itachi.

She reached her destination, a satisfied look displayed on her face as she walked towards the figure hidden in the shadows.

"How was your first day at Konoha, Sakura?"

The deep voice made Sakura at ease. She nodded her head slightly, now standing beside Itachi in the shadow of a tree while gazing at the area of Konoha. "They remain fools…" she said nonchalantly, tilting her head to see Itachi's face better. "Is this about my Sand mission?"

Itachi looked at her sideways, marveling at the way the pale moonlight that escaped from the thick clouds illuminate her cheery face. Yet her eyes betray her look of innocence. Who knew that this woman who holds a face so demure can kill so mercilessly?

He inwardly laughed at his thought. He could see her lips twitching in impatience as she waited for his reply. He reached for something inside his cloak and held it to Sakura. "You'll leave the day after tomorrow. You'll be picking up your new partner. The details are there in the scroll."

Sakura looked at the scroll clutched in her right hand and looked at it. She had always wanted to perform missions with Itachi, just as she had always did with kisame also when she had just been included in the Akatsuki list. Was this the right time to part ways with him?

"Ah, Sakura. Is that disappointment I see?" he whispered, placing his hand below her chin and tilting it so he could see her face clearer. "Do you not want have another companion besides me?"

The way he had asked his question made a warm feeling course through her body. "I am at ease with you." She answered plainly.

Itachi pulled his hand back, but his eyes continue to interrogate her. "Of course. We have shared a few years together."

They were soon enveloped with silence. Sakura placed the scroll inside her small bag and waited for Itachi to say something. "I must go. I can't be here for a long time." He said, without returning a look at her.

Somehow, it made Sakura disappointed once again.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'll remain as your sensei." He concluded wearing his straw hat once again then disappeared.

With a small hint of dismay on her face, Sakura immediately returned to her apartment. She landed on the railing then jumped down on the floor, looking around if someone's watching her. Sensing nothing suspicious, she looked at the scroll once again. _He better be a worthy companion_. She thought as she reached for her doorknob.

Suddenly, she turned her head at the far end of the building where the stairs are. She listened closely. Sure enough, she could hear faint footsteps. She instinctively reached for her kunai in her weapon pouch. She was the only one on this floor. Who would visit her at 1 in the morning?

The footsteps were drawing closer and she gripped her kunai, ready to be thrown.

Sure enough, a figure appeared by the stairs and stopped upon seeing her. She was about to throw her kunai when the figure spoke.

"Sakura? You're still awake?"

The familiarity of the voice made her suspicions ebb down. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

The figure soon stepped out of the shadows. Sure enough, it was Sasuke. He walked up towards her and stared at the kunai she was holding. "Were you about to kill me with that?" he asked, the look on his face made her think he was making her a joke.

She smiled sardonically and put the kunai back in her pouch. "I'm not that stupid to think I'll be able to kill you with such a weapon." She replied, reaching for her doorknob again.

He grabbed her arm suddenly and restrained her from opening it. Sakura looked back at his face. Funny, it seems… after years of not seeing him, she wouldn't be surprise to know that his physical appearance changed. Her eyes then stared into his black ones. Would it be silly to think that his eyes are saying something to her?

She shook her head of such silly thoughts and freed from Sasuke's hold. "If you mind, I'd rather retire to my room than hear you criticize me."

"I'm not here to criticize you." He said, the tone of his voice made her stay put in her place. "I want to know…" he said in a hush tone while looking at her.

"I want to know what happened to you? What made you leave so suddenly? And why return just now after making us worried!"

Sakura had to laugh, making Sasuke stare at her in puzzlement. She couldn't take it. It sounded so cheesy and hearing it from Sasuke… ha! Can time really change people that much?

"Sorry about that Sasuke. I'm just not used at hearing you say that." she said after eliciting her laughter. "You're worried about me? Why? Do you not think I'll survive the world? Don't you think I'm capable enough?" she replied coyly, wrapping her arms around his neck and stared at his face, inches away from her own.

Sasuke felt a rush of electricity run inside him as she stared at this new Sakura. She was so different than before…

"Of course, you're capable enough." He answered.

Sakura smile then faltered as she stepped away from him. "Good. Then stop following me around." She retorted, opening her door and closing it, leaving Sasuke with an agape expression on his face.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Hyuuga Neji had just finished her training in the woods. He wiped some perspiration on his face as he slumped down on the ground and watch the lake glittered under the morning sun. He had always liked this area. Not too many people come here. It was the best place to cater his needed solitude.

He was about to change into his yukata when he heard some rustling nearby. He stood up and went to check who the intruder was. Seeing who it was, Neji walked out from his shaded area and greeted her.

"Sakura."

Hearing her name, she turned around and saw the Hyuuga prodigy, holding a white towel and looking at her with curiosity. "I didn't know someone else knew this place." She said, laughing. Sakura placed her bag down beneath a tree and turned to Neji.

"Training?" she asked.

Neji nodded his head, grabbing his bag underneath a bush. "Just finished. I've been training here for a long time."

Sakura gave a short cheery laugh then said, "I've discovered this place before you." She said, walking past him and stepped through the bushes to look at the lake. "I've discovered this place when I was five. And look! The place didn't change a bit."

Neji stood a few feet beside he at lake too. "It may not be obvious but it changed. Places are like people. They change. We change. May it be obvious or not."

Sakura nodded her head as if in a trance. Truly, his words were true. She looked at him again and smiled. "Why don't we have a little sparring?"

Neji looked at the woman with interest. "Are you sure? Don't you want to train alone?"

Sakura gave a little thought on what he said as she busied herself with tying her pink hair into a bun. "It would be more interesting to spar with you. Just light sparring."

She poised herself away from him. "Don't kill me yet though. I still have a lot of unfinished business."

Neji gave a smirk and stood in his position, accepting her invitation. "After disappearing for so long, would you mind if I ask what have you been doing over those past years?" he asked, activating his Byakugan.

She laughed and looked at him. "If you're that interested…" She started making hand signs and clones started appearing. "I've been studying medicine and training other jutsu." She answered as Neji evaded her clones attack with ease.

Neji looked at this woman. It seems that she's been hiding her real reason. He smirk yet again. Behind that cheery face and that pretty smile of hers, he knows there's something suspicious.

With great speed, he had appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder when she disappeared in a puff of smoke. He silently cursed himself. "Bunshin…"

He immediately turned around and saw senbons being thrown at him from every direction. They were too many to evade. He slowly turned around and does his Heavenly Spin technique.

The senbons landed on the ground while Neji looked around for Sakura's sign. "I had always loved that technique of yours." He heard as Sakura appeared behind him. But he was fast enough so he jumped away from her.

"Really?" he asked sardonically as he sped up to her. The look on her face say she was surprised at the burst of his speed as he grab her arm and turned her so her back was facing him; her hand locked with his grip. Sakura shook her head and laughed. "I should have had taken this seriously." She said.

Her hair had suddenly become untied and it fell right in front of Neji's face. The scent… it was enthralling. It felt good…

Just then Neji felt his right arm, the one holding Sakura's hand, go numb and it suddenly felt weak. He released her hold of Sakura's arm.

She leapt away from him with a smile on her face. "Through out my medicine study, I have knownall the weak spots of the human body. All their vitalities and role. It's like actually having your eyes Neji. But in a different way." She explained, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Neji gave her a look while cradling his arm. "What did you do?" He was caught by surprise. He didn't feel any weapon or anything touch his arm.

"I let chakra flow into my hair then pulled one. The chakra made it more solid, like that of a thin needle." She explained, walkeing towards him and examining his arm.

"I had targeted your wrist." She said, pointing at a spot. "I had triggered the nerve here."

He looked at her, surprised to see she was staring at him with interest. "If the impact of my hair had gone deeper, you wouldn't be able to use your arm for years." She whispered, eyeing his face.

Indeed, this woman had changed. But for what? What was the purpose of her sudden power?

"It won't last long. Give it fifteen minutes and it'll be okay." She said, clapping her hands as if remembering something. "Oh dear! I forgot I was supposed to meet Naruto today!"

She ran towards her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "See you around then Neji." She said, bidding him goodbye and running at fast speed.

He was about to grab his bag and leave too when something flashed at the corner of his eye. Curious of what it was, Neji walked up to it and saw a headgear protector.

Thinking it was Sakura's he picked it up and was about to pocket it when something strange caught his eye.

He studied it closer and made Neji's head swam in thoughts.

He had found the answer.

"Of course…" he muttered as he trailed a gash of line that went through the middle of the Konoha symbol on the headgear protector. "Of course…" he said again, looking back at Sakura's retreating figure.


	3. three

I would just like to say thank you for my reviewers especially jhane and of course mina, my fellow Filipinas! blushes thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it so much hehe I really never expected to get such nice reviews for this fic. Here's the next chapter. Pls review and tell me what you think thanks a lot! To mina: sorry if i didn't send it to you through e-mail. i was kinda rushing this. hope you forgive me. i'll send you the next chapters however... hehe

Three:

Sakura let out a blissful sigh as she sunk her nude body into the warmth of the hot spring. A foot away from her was Ino. Her head was laid down on her folded arms that were placed on a large smooth rock near them while Hinata and Tenten were on the far opposite corner immersed in a deep conversation.

Placing a towel on the top of her head, Sakura sunk her body deeper as she gazed at empty space in front of her. Sasuke's face slowly materialized in front of her. His face had thinned. His weary eyes looked back at her. For a moment, she could actually see Sasuke's face morph into Itachi's own.

Sakura smirked as the three girls' laughter wafted through the air around her. They haven't notice the mischievous smile on their pink haired friend. By far, Sasuke is still no match for her Itachi sensei. She now felt so silly falling for such a weakling.

Sakura closed her eyes then and savored the inviting feeling of the hot spring. There are so many plans for her now. After recruiting her new partner, it wouldn't be long till she was given the mission she had always wanted. She opened her eyes slowly; her green orbs glowed in a different kind of way. She could already feel the rushing of her blood and the excited throbbing of her heart as she thought about her feeble life before she had met her Itachi sensei.

Sakura bit her lip and smiled mischievously. Ah, this was all part of the grand plan of life. Those who strive for power will be granted while those weak and unable to look out for themselves will be left to rot. As Sakura discovered in her journey away from Konoha, kindness will never make you stronger nor make you live longer. It was your wit and your passion to be on top of everyone else that motivates you.

Like what Itachi had said: In this world, there is no such thing as good or bad. It's either your weak or your strong.

Her mind now played her past memories starting with leaving Konoha. Barely aged fifteen, Sakura had come up with the idea of finding her real purpose by discovering everything outside Konoha. And she was all too glad that their Hokage Tsunade had agreed to it. She had the Hokage's trust and Sakura, being the top medic student, was granted with everything she wanted and needed for the sake of the art of medicine.

Bearing the scroll with Tsunade's words and signature in it, she had traveled without saying her adventure to anyone. And it was after six months, she had discovered so many dark hidden techniques that lay forgotten in the earth under the eye of a Kiri landlord she was living in with. Though he had treated her with kindness and respect like that of a father to a daughter, he had told Sakura off the jutsu grave, in which he calls. But she paid no heed to his warning. Power was inches away from her and who was this aged man to stop her? It was a good thing he never knew who she really was. Sakura had worked for him as a young servant's girl. There was no need to show Tsunade's scroll to him.

And it did her good.

An evil smile crept as Sakura mused on her first kill. Blood dripped slowly from her hands as her victim lay sprawled lifeless on the floor. After staring at her bloody hands, she remembered laughing. Afterwards, she found herself digging at the scrolls in the graveyard.

Power would soon be hers after she had learned it.

Since then, she felt the deep desire to conquer all; the sudden thirst for power was overcoming her. She needed to know everything. She wanted to own everything.

She never hesitated to kill when she needed it. She was craving for blood and power. And it wasn't long enough till she heard everybody talking that a new missing-nin is rising in Kiri. Oh the feeling of being talked about and sending shivers to people!

It was priceless.

Then her path crossed that of Itachi's. It was his sharingan eyes that she would never forget. As she stood in front of him that fateful day that started an interesting relationship, Sakura had forgotten that he was Sasuke's older brother.

Itachi saw her potential and she could still remember the first words he had said to her.

"How interesting… a rampaging killer with heaven's face."

It was then he has tutored her and she willingly obliged. Rest would only be for a couple of hours then she was ready again. Years of training under him were never wasted for she was included in Akatsuki. She was a revered killer who lures her victims with her look of innocence and allure. And the most ironic thing is, she is now known as the new missing-nin of Kiri.

It won't be long now till she finds her next victim.

Itachi saw her potential. They needed someone like her in Akatsuki. Sakura was a great pick. For not only does she execute her missions perfectly, she was also witty. Besides that, her mind was a vast storage of information and medical miracles that only Tsunade can comprehend.

With all these qualities, Itachi had to choose her.

There was a time that she wished she had sharingan eyes. That way, it would have been easier for her to learn jutsus. Nevertheless, she strived to make something that would benefit her weakness.

It took her a full year to finally achieve something to make her stronger. While she researched and experimented, she trained hard under Itachi. Finally, the key was lying on her hands.

With her knowledge in medicine, she had conjured a new kind of pill that can boost chakra and use it efficiently without wasting it. It also adds twenty five percent of stamina and adds a good fifty percent to speed and controls muscle reflexes that is a vital role in using taijutsu.

Her medical discovery was miraculous even Itachi couldn't believe her at first. When she used it in her first mission, she was amazing in Itachi's eyes. It wasn't until Itachi talked to her when she realized everything has its downside.

"Your discovery proves most well. But you system is slowly disintegrating. From the way you have conjured it, it seems that you have used it to maximize other attributes and your body could only do so much as to double your power but weaken your body. If you don't take it in small amounts, you're bound to feel it sooner or later."

Whatever Itachi had said to her that night made her strive for more. Fear was no longer an issue for her. Die if she must, but not until she gets what she needed. She will make ends meet and she won't die until she had used every once of her sweat and blood to get what she wants. And the whole world will bow down to her feet.

A placid smile appeared on her face as Ino and the others waded closer to her. "Hey forehead girl! We made a welcome home party for you! We can't find you anywhere yesterday!" Ino squealed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Everyone will come of course! Let's drink until the sun rises!" Tenten said, smiling at Ino. "Just like always Ino, one with the most drink wins!"

Sakura looked at them from the corner of her eye. Fools. They could only think about earthly things when they could strive for power.

Sakura kept her thoughts to herself as she joined their merriment, all the while wanting to stop this bonding and go back to her Itachi.

Evening soon came and Sakura's homecoming party had already started at her friends' favorite bar hangout. Donning a red curve-hugging dress with her pink hair tied in a neat braided bun crowned around her head, Sakura arrived at the party.

Meanwhile, their noisy blue-eyed blonde had also just entered the bar and instantly walks over to where Hinata was sitting. Giving her a wide smile accompanied by a wink, Naruto then surveyed the place and found their pink-haired friend. At the very end of the room, he saw Sasuke standing there with a sober look on his face.

Naruto sighed. "Poor Sasuke." He muttered as he looked back at Hinata and groaned. "I told you not to drink too much!" he scolded her gently as he grabbed the Hyuuga's cup and drank it.

Hinata on the other hand blushed slightly. "It was just my second one Naruto-kun. What were you saying about Sasuke again?"

Her blonde companion shrugged. "He always thought that it was his fault Sakura left. He won't tell me but I know that's what he's been thinking all those years."

Hinata gave a small nod. "Sakura-chan won't tell much about us either. And she's been called by Hokage."

Naruto almost choked his sake. "Tsunade called her?"

"Tsk Tsk Naruto, don't you know the word 'respect'?"

Both turned their heads around and saw Lee coming towards them then settled himself on a vacant seat opposite to Hinata's.

"Hmph… yeah whatever. So what did they talk about?" Naruto asked, ignoring Lee as he helped himself with some crackers.

Hinata looked down on the table, wondering if she should tell Naruto. Yes, she overheard two of them speaking and it made her curious all over again.

Tsunade, their Hokage, sound ecstatic when she came back. After all, she was proud of Sakura. Then Hinata heard their conversation:

"_I do hope you have found what you want and needed in life?" _Tsunade said, followed by a mellow laugh.

There was a pause. Then Hinata heard a jovial laugh again. _"I had found what I was looking for." _She heard Sakura answer.

"_Good then. Surely you may now continue your work as a medic. Oh, so much work to do and you're the only one fit for it, you know. We're in need of-"_

"_I want to quit as one of the medics."_

Hinata stared at the table in deep thought. She had kept her mouth shut and didn't tell anyone. After hearing Sakura state her resignation, Hinata immediately walked away. Why was she quitting? She had no idea what happened afterwards. Should she tell Naruto and Lee about it?

Naruto sighed, sensing Hinata's sudden quietness. "It's okay Hinata. None of us really know anyway." He said cheerfully.

"I talked to Sakura just yesterday afternoon. She seems pretty happy so I didn't ask her anything." Lee said, ordering for a drink. "After all, what matters is that she finally back right? And she's become prettier!" he said the last sentence with glee while Hinata continued to stare at the table in silence.

For a while, Sakura let the noise pass around her. Inwardly, she hated this. There is too much noise and precious time is being thrown away. But she kept her small smile on her face as she looked around the bar.

Her green eyes would then meet Sasuke's own.

Sakura could only laugh inwardly as she stared back at Sasuke's deep and sober eyes. "I wonder what you're thinking now foolish Sasuke." She said to herself as she turned leisurely around, realizing that she was standing inches close to a familiar Anbu.

Wearing a gray vest and the clothing an Anbu usually wears under his cloak, the respected Hyuuga bore his white eyes into Sakura's green orbs while Sasuke watched them, clutching a bottle of sake and standing beside a yawning Shikamaru.

"You fraud." Neji said quietly yet with a strong force in which Sakura could only stare back at Neji and his accusation.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Sakura led him to a quieter place, which was a small veranda, away from the dancing and cheering fools.

"Neji-kun, what are you talking about?" Sakura chirped, her eyes giving Neji a warning look.

The brunette smirked and fished the hitai-ate from the inside of his vest. "I should have known." He whispered, throwing the protector to Sakura, who snatched the protector from the air.

Neji noticed Sakura gave a little wince and frowned slightly. The brunette smirked. "You didn't expect someone will blow your cover, did you?" he asked scornfully.

Gripping the protector in her right fist, Sakura's laughter then filled the night air. "I am so careless. Thank you for returning it though." She said in between laughter. Looking back at Neji now, she leaned back on the ledge and smiled at him.

"Now you know. Actually, you're right. I never expected someone will know the real Sakura. What are you going to do, Neji-kun?" she asked with a playful hint in her voice.

Neji glowered at the woman in front of him. Why is she still so calm? Shouldn't she be exposing herself now to the others? What was it she wants? His eyebrows met in confusion as he continued to give the woman a fierce look. Questions still plagued his mind.

"What is your business?" he hissed as Sakura draw nearer to him.

"I have no business here yet, Neji-kun. Only to visit the fools I have left. Yet you Neji… only you doubted me. I should praise you for it." Sakura whispered, standing beside Neji while looking inside the bar.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and sighed with reverie. "I have always admired your power Neji-kun. And there was a point that I envied you and many others. Too bad you live your life with these fools when you can search for your freedom… a real life outside of Konoha with no boundaries. A life you'll live on your own without anyone telling you what you need or have to do. " Sakura said in sultry kind of way as Neji peered at her from the corner of his eye.

She tilted her head up to Neji when he didn't say anything. "I have found mine. Why not look for yours?" she asked, yet Neji remained silent.

Neji stared at this woman all the while pondering on what she had said. She had strike him with her words truthfully speaking. Freedom… Yes, he wanted that. Was she saying he should escape his life now to find a better one?

"Unlike you, "he said quietly, his eyes staring down at Sakura's own. "I don't run away."

He saw Sakura frowned for a bit at what he said then she smiled back again. "If you consider it like that, it's fine." Sakura said as she took a step away from Neji and faced the doorway towards the bar. "But I never regretted it Neji-kun."

Neji instinctively grabbed her arm and spun her around, their faces mere inches away from each other. A part of him was admiring this woman of confidence and mystery. She indeed had found freedom but was it really what she wanted? He knew something was amiss.

Neji tightened his grip on her arm. The rightful thing to do was to give this woman to the Hokage.

Strange as it may seem, he can't. He needed to find out more.

"I doubt your words woman. But unless you won't do anything against Konoha, I will not talk about our conversation this night." Neji said calmly as his grip on her harm remained.

Sakura gave a lopsided grin. "We remain comrades then unless I do something against Konoha." She removed Neji's hand from gripping her arm and looked at him evenly.

"I hope till then that I may talk with you more." She said as she strode back to the bar and left Neji in the veranda.

"I will find out more… " he murmured as Sakura's footsteps drown in the party noise.

Gulping down the last drop of his sake, Sasuke brushed up his raven hair and crossed the room upon seeing the sight of pink hair slowly walking towards the counter. He had caught up with her as he reached for her hand to stall her. His brows met in puzzlement as he thought of Sakura spending time with Hyuuga Neji. Of all the close people she could talk to, why the hell him?

"What is your business with Neji?" he asked while Sakura just stared back at him haughtily.

"He told me things I never thought he knew." She answered, knowing this will stir Sasuke's feelings.

With this, Sasuke felt a jolt of electricity rush through him. Why was she acting like this in front of him? "This is not fair Sakura! You're avoiding me!" he hissed, surprised at his sudden childish outburst.

Sakura glared at him as she pulled her hand away. "You think you don't deserve it?"

Sasuke grunted and pulled her back with force and locked her hand with his. "Why do you loathe me so Sakura? If this is about how I've treated you for the past years, I'm sorry. I've changed – "

"I have noticed." Sakura said sarcastically avoiding his eyes yet Sasuke held her chin and faced it to him gently. His inquiring eyes looked for answers.

"Sakura, I don't get it. You, being so cold… where is your hatred coming from?" he asked yet again as Sakura stepped back at him with a glare in her eyes.

"It is from my weak past." She hissed as she stormed out of the party and disappeared in the night meanwhile her thought rang in her mind. She can no longer take the insanity of these people. But this is what she wanted: To look down on these meddlesome fools and to see herself as someone higher than them… stronger and powerful than they will ever be.

And this stopover of hers has been enough. Tsunade might be already talking with the Anbu corps to track her down. A little more thinking and Tsunade will come to the true conclusion that the reported new missing-nin from Kiri is none other than Sakura.

Sakura looked up at the velvet sky of Konoha and whispered Itachi's name quietly. Yes, she needed him now. As always.

She needs him to take her away from here.

Unknown to Sakura, this was the start of her own ordeal that only she alone could fight.

Unless someone saves her from her own self.


End file.
